


Christmas shopping

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanart, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Sara and Neal go Christmas shopping but get caught in bad weather. They quickly make their way home where they will be warm. Maybe Neal bought Sara some special presents.





	Christmas shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



> This art was made as a fandom stocking filler for Spiralicious.


End file.
